timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom PBS Kids and PBS Kids GO! idents
Custom PBS Kids and PBS Kids GO! idents Stickin' Around (RTEjr GO! 2017-present): We see Moose and Zee drawing several other things and then Moose draws Stacy. We see the RTEjr logo with Stacy Stickler in it. The end is the same as the Teletubbies ident but it has red and yellow stripes shaking. Catscratch (RTEjr GO! 2017-present): Same as the ident for Dragon Tales, except Waffle is in the RTEjr logo instead of Ord. We Bare Bears (RTEjr GO! 2016-present): Same as the ident for Barney & Friends, except Moose and Zee pass by the buildings and objects seen in the show. And Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear are in the RTEjr logo instead of Barney. Also, the dots in the background are brown instead of purple. PAW Patrol (RTEjr 2016-present): Same as the ident for Wishbone, except Marshall is in the logo instead of Wishbone. Yoshi's Woolly World (RTEjr 2016-present) Same as the ident for Caillou, except Yarn Yoshi is in the logo instead of Caillou. Idents used for many other programs In the first one, Moose is making incredible hand shadows. He then makes the RTEjr logo, with orange ovals moving around in the background Gofrette (Gofrette), Yoshi's Woolly World (Yarn Yoshi) and Greeny Phatom (Little Guy) use this ident. In the second one, you see a crab who is on the beach, then floats down. Octopuses, jellyfish, and other fish are swimming around. Still following the crab, she reaches her home and air bubbles float up. They make the RTEjr logo appear. In the background, you'll see the bubbles coming out from behind the logo. My Little Pony n' Friends (Fizzy is in the logo), Catscratch (Waffle), Stickin' Around (Stacy) and Cow and Chicken (Chicken) use this ident. In the third one, this shows a pig, bird, cricket, fish and dinosaur in a book shape. The dinosaur book opens up to show the RTEjr logo. In the background, you'll see orange alphabet letters coming out from behind the logo. DuckTales (Scrooge McDuck is in the logo), Boj (Boj), Raggs (Raggs), Pearlie (Pearlie), and Tex Critter's Pizza Jamboree (Tex Critter) use this ident. TV schedule idents The first schedule ident is of a pinball machine Moose pulls the handle, plays pinball, and the ball lands on top of the center circle, which opens the screen and shows what's coming up next. Then, he continues to play pinball and hits the green circle along with the show title and shadows in. The main character is shown in the circle. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Twilight Sparkle) (WFWA exclusive), The Moxy Show (Moxy and Flea ), Tasty Time with ZeFronk (ZeFronk) (WBGU exclusive), Catscratch (Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Bilk), Stickin' Around (Stacy), The Uncle Dolan Show (Dolan Duck) and We Bare Bears (Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear). The second one is in which two cars race. A set of double doors with the PBS Kids logo opens and shows what's coming up next. Then the doors close from the back, and the camera view zooms out and a green circle with the show title appears. Once again, the main character is in the circle. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey Mouse), Ren & Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy), Bear in the Big Blue House (Bear), Play With Me Sesame (Grover) and Kipper (Kipper). The final ident is of a jack-in-the-box. Dot turns the crank until the background rectangle slides all the way off and shows what's coming up next. Then she turns the crank again and a clown comes out. Instead of Pop Goes the Weasel, the PBS Kids theme is heard, and a child is heard saying "lollipop". The clown is holding a sign with a green circle (which is in the shape of the stated lollipop). As always, of course, the green circle has the main character in it. This one does not have the program title. Kirby's Epic Yarn (Kirby), The Hoobs (Ivor, Groove, Tula, Hubba Hubba and Roma), SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob), My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Twilight Sparkle and Spike), Lomax, the Hound of Music (Lomax) (WBGU exclusive), Pecola (Pecola) and Adventure Time (Finn and Jake). About the creator of this page Hi, my name is Chris Bixby and I have typed these ident descriptions myself with help from my friend, Nick. In reality, the pinball ident is for shows targeted towards the older viewers, the jack-in-the-box ident is for shows targeted towards younger viewers and the race car ident is for shows targeted towards both older and younger viewers. I hope you all enjoyed looking at these. By the way, I am taking suggestions on what custom ident descriptions I should make next. Comment below your ideas! Category:Pbs